CRASH! BANG! WHAT?
by rainysunshine01
Summary: Nephthys Is having a great dream until her siblings wake her up with their wild partying, Ra's not having it!
1. Chapter 1

I was dreaming softly peacefully lost in the world of imagination. a world were anything is possible were pigs fly, sheep bark, gravity doesn't exists, and Time is backwards. A world were present problems don't matter, worry and anxiety fade away into nothingness. A world were I live a normal life, a happy life, A dream. I napped on clouds, floated across the galaxy explored the world, rode unicorns while dancing on a rainbow. A peaceful slumber. I slept on quietly enjoying my peaceful and carefree dream world, that is until...CRASH! BANG!

"WHAT?!" My tired eyes shot open I was fully awake now. I sat up straight in bed to find out who exactly disturbed my perfect dream. I was surprised to see all the gods and goddess gathered in my large bed room...dancing?...Singing...What the?..

"Excuse me?" I said sassy like

"Oh hey your finally awake!" Set exclaimed

"Yeah thanks to you guys hustling and bustling about in my private quarters...wait...what are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked suspicion rising in my chest.

"Well..." Set blushed

"WE ARE HAVING A DANCE PARTY!" Taweret yelled obviously a little to riled up.

"hehe yeah." Set laughed rubbing the back of his neck. he winked at me he turned around and headed over to the ipod station were the music was blaring he was picking out music.

"ugh" I groaned rolling out of my bed luckily for me everyone else was still in there nightgowns so I wasn't the only one wearing my pajamas

"Why are you partying in _my_ bedroom?" I asked confused

"Because you were the only one asleep so..." Osiris trailed of shrugging his shoulders

"You know when a person is sleeping it is a warning sign meaning GO AWAY!" I explained.

"Hmm" Isis shrugged it off. I walked past and tried to leave my bedroom for some peace and quiet but when I reached the door someone stepped in front of me cutting me off from the door.

"Okay Horus MOVE!" I exclaimed

"Um let me think about it...hmm...NO! Stay here and Part-ay!" He yelled

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY FEATHER FACE!" I yelled

"No way Water dork!" He insulted back

I sighed "Fine I'll just go get some punch" I gave up walking over to the punch bowl defeated. I grabbed some punch and gulped it down quickly. scanning the room for another possible exit. Just then I spotted my propped open window.

"Perfect" I whispered to myself

"Whats perfect?" A male voice asked

"Oh...Uh...This party! Yeah...this party is perfect! Woohoo!" I yelled trying to make it sound convincing

"Yeah whatever Nephthys I know that your trying to leave." Set said shaking his head at me. He was in his pajama's red basketball shorts and no shirt.

"What noooooo...me leave bshh never." I said desperatly

"You are a horrible liar." He said UN-impressed

"What noooooo...who's lying? Not me thats for certain." I was relentless

"Nepthhyst..." He began raising an eyebrow

"What? Can't a woman party in peace without being questioned?" I asked still going at it

"Yes if there name isn't Nephthyst."

"What?! I loooooove parties." I defended

"Really? You?" He questioned

"Oh yeah...I love partying." I lied

"No you don't." He stated folding his arms over his bare chest

"Excuse me? I think I would know what I like and don't like." I said folding my arms to mock him

"I have been married to you for a billion years I think that I would know you well enough to say that you don't like parties." He said

"No! I love partying so much." I continued

"Really?" He questioned

"Really." I convinced

"Then you wouldn't mind dancing to this song would you?" He asked. I listened to the song more carefully then I froze the song was all the single ladies. I looked over to the dance floor to see taweret,skemhet,and bast dancing and singing along to the song.

"Well you see...i'm not single sooo..." I trailed off

"sooo what?" He asked

"I gotta go bye!" I yelled and sprinted to the window and swiftly jumped through it. landing hard on my stomach with an humph. Just when I thought I was alone

"Need some help?" Set asked sticking his hand out for me to take.

"Umm...how did you get out here?" I asked accepting his hand and using it to pull myself up.

"I used a portal." He responded simply

I face palmed

"I'm an idiot."

"No your not." Set responded with a laugh. His laugh was adorable. I couldn't see him in the dark all that well but I could tell he was probably smirking at me

"Yes I am I just jumped through a window!" I yelled, he quickly cupped his hand over my mouth silencing me.

"Shhhh...we don't want them to come outside or else they'll-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because someone poked their head through the window

"Omg! I think Set and Nephthyts are kissing out here!" Taweret yelled

"No no no we are not..." Set began

"They totally are!" Hathor exclaimed also poking her head through my large window

"No we're not" I assured

"Yeah sure...that's what they all say." Taweret said rolling her eyes

Soon everyone was poking there heads out of my bedroom window to look at us.

"Hey everyone! Let's have an outside party!" Horus exclaimed and soon enough they had brought the party outside.

"You guys we came out here to alone...so...could you...I don't know...GO AWAY!" I yelled

"Ya...no." Osiris said

"We want to PAR-TAY!" Isis yelled. And everyone refused my wishes and began dancing blaring there horrible taste in music. I groaned I have a feeling I am not sleeping tonight.

 **Okay so what do you think? Should I add another Chapter? Or should I just stop? Review and tell me please! Happy writing!**

 **\- Lovelyme12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fantastic readers! Big thanks to everyone and anyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Sorry that I haven't been able to update I haven't been able to find the time between Gymnastics, and School, I apologize and remember review, review, review.**

"Guys stop! Shhhh If you wake up Ra your so dead!" I yelled hoping that they might actually listen to me, Keyword Hoping

"Psh nobody listens to you Nephthys" Horus said then cranked the music up so loud I swear I my ears were bleeding

"Ouch,Okay Horus seriously stop!" I yelled

"Hmmmm, Let me just stop and think about this for a moment...hmmm...well...uh...nah i'm good" He said

"Ugh! you are so annoying!" I yelled

"Nuh-uh you are" He accused

"No you are" I defended

"You are"

"No you"

"you"

"you"

"you!"

"no your more annoying!" I yelled really loud

"Nephthys, Horus! quit it! you two are acting like children!" I heard the familiar voice of my mother screech at us from her balcony

"Oh hi mom... or Grandma? Man this whole re carnation thing confuses me" Horus said

"Sorry Mom I was just...um...was...well..." I struggled to think of the right way to put it

"arguing like a freaking four year old?" She offered obviously really angry

"Maybe..." I said

"I am pretty sure Ra's awake now and that is definetly not good" Set said while giving us a disproving look

"Hey! Don't give us that look Set! Your apart of this!" I accused angrily

"Sorry" Horus offered looking at Nut

"Ya don't be apologizing to me" She said while pointing at the window above hers, we looked up and my heart leaped into my throat

"Music off, In bed, Nephthys, Set, Horus, and Osiris here now!" Ra roared angrily poking his head out of his large window

So there we sat in dimly lit living room of the Palace of the Gods all huddled together on one small couch, I was sitting much to close to Horus for my liking, but on the other hand Set was sitting next to me soooo you win some you lose some, right?

"WHY ON GEB WOULD YOU COME UP WITH THE IDEA OF A PARTY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!" Ra asked angrily as he stood in front of the couch we were all sitting on, it was really hard to take him seriously while he wore a yellow bath robe that said "Good morning sunshine on it."

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"Horus quit it! Give the man an answer!" Set yelled obviously upset about being dragged into this when he had done nothing wrong, suddenly I felt like a kid again being punished for hitting a sibling or lying, but this time I was 22,000000000etc years old and had in fact done nothing wrong...yet, I had the feeling I might just murder Horus soon.

"Ahem...okay so I was bored and I couldn't sleep so I decided to go bug Set, And so I went to go sneak into his room and insult him while hitting him with my whackin stick but when I got in there Set wasn't in there. I went into Osiris and Isis's room and hit dad with the wackin stick instead, He did not like that btw."

Osiris gave him a dirty look and rubbed his head

"So when dad and mom where yelling at me I got scared and ran into the music room. When I saw all the cool music disks and ipods and stereos I got an idea. I could throw a party to get my mind off things,so I gathered all the Gods and Goddess's I could. Even Set agreed to come! Oh you'll never guess where he was! He was hiding in his closet watching You-Tube on his phone! Anyway I got all these snacks and music and the people and yeah!" Horus concluded satisfied,sounding quite little for a grown God.

"You left out the part about waking me up with your music and yelling, also you left out the bit about throwing the party in _my_ room" I said angrily, Horus smirked

"Yea that was fun" He said grinning like a five year old.

"Ugh, I really hate you sometimes" I mumbled

"Agreed, except I hate him all the time" Set grumbled in agreement. I smiled at him feeling some-what less upset, he blushed and looked up at Ra.

"Okay what else did you dirty trouble makers do?" Ra asked

"Why thank you my lord" Set said happy for the compliment

"Not the time Set" Osiris said shaking his head at him

"Theres always time for compliments brother" Set responded

"No not that I meant- ugh never mind" Osiris said with the wave of a hand

"Answer my question what else happened?" Ra asked cooling down a bit but sill mad

"Oh!oh! I know!" Horus said waving his hand in the air like a child at school. Ra sighed

"Horus are you drunk?" Ra asked

"No, and Nephthys jumped out of a window" Horus yelled pointing at me accusingly

"Well technically-" I began but Ra held a hand out as if to shut me up

"Continue Horus, i'm intrigued" He said

"And she and Set were making out!" He said making kissy sounds

"We were not!" I yelled embarrassed

"I bet you wanted to!" Horus shouted back

"Why i'm gonna rip your puny throat out you little-"

"That's enough!" Ra yelled not letting Set properly finish his threat"Now since you all had a part to play in this I want you guys to all first clean up the mess you made in Nephthys's room and Outside and since you can't get along you have to all go spend time on a deserted tropical island" Ra finished

"Ugh please no!" I complained

Everyone else groaned in despair

"Now i'm going to bed and I want all of this mess cleaned up by 6:00 am sharp" Then at 7:30 you four will be off to the island for your punishment, have fun!" He finished brightly then teleporting away

 **Hi readers! It's me again! I'm alive! Sooooooo sorry that it's been so long! It's because I was so caught up in school and life I forgot! I will try and continue my other stories! stay tuned for the next chapter of this story aswell thank you for not giving up on me! Love you guys! 3 -sephthys4life**


	3. chapter 3

**Heyo!! yup its me the inactive author! sorry for being gone for so long, i kinda lost my passion for writing a while ago but its back! I don't know how many of you noticed but i did update my "dear diary" story so check that out, leave a comment so I know if anyone actually reads my stories anymore haha. thanks loves**

"you guys are so irresponsible" Isis said from her spot on one of the many lawn chairs, watching as we cleaned the mess we made, just like Ra instructed.

"you know Isis you don't have to supervise us, we aren't kids after all" I said in my most patient voice

"you acted like it 30 minutes ago when you and horus had a "no you"battle, plus that's not all true, have you met set?" she said all snarky like

"thank you dear sister, I use very good moisturiser" Set said giving her his signature grin

" I said acts like a child, not looks like" Isis corrected rolling her eyes

"somebody's moody" horus said perching on a branch in his bird form.

"horus are you going to help?" I asked getting a little annoyed at him since this was seventh time I've asked him to help clean up the mess he made.

" I would but I just got my feathers brushed" he said eyeing a worm on the ground

"yeah me to" set said now sitting in a lawn chair beside Isis

"um you don't have feathers set" I stated

"hm I suppose you have a point" he said with a humorous gleam in his eyes

"well nephthys I guess it's just you and me on this cleaning committee" osiris joked and playfully elbowed me and went back to raking up confetti. For a split second I swore I saw a expression on sets face I knew well. Jealousy. He popped up from his chair and grabbed the rake out of osiris hands

"you know what, I just remembered I love cleaning and tidying and such" set said giving us his best and most convincing smile, which was also kind of creepy.

"no you don't, you're literally the God of chaos, when we were married you HATED cleaning" I said confused

"actually we are still married, and things change my dear" he said trying to push the confetti into a pile but his rake was upside down

"here brother let me help" osiris offered reaching for the rake

"NO" set said angrily and jerked it away, then noticed our nervous faces and cleared his throat " I've got it brother" he said that last part venomously.

"you wouldn't want to throw your shoulder out, your not use to working you know being a king and all" he glared and tried to clean again

Osiris started to say something and then noticed our warning faces and backed off and started cleaning up the DJ station across the lawn

We worked for hours until Isis pointed out the obvious

"you guys know you can use your powers right?" she said making us all feel like idiots

"and why didn't you say anything earlier?!" I said frustrated

She started cracking up " it was so funny watching you guys slave away like mortals"

"i think I hear the wicked witch of the west" set joked, Isis's laugh did sound like a cackle

I smiled, nobody else found that funny

Osiris snapped his fingers and the mess disappeared.

We all sighed with relief that it was over and we walked inside together

"finally i can get some rest!" I said and began walking towards my room and set followed

"um, I meant alone…" I said

He walked past me and into his room beside mine, I blushed from embarrassment

"if you want me to spend the night with you just ask darling" he said with a wink and shut his door

"idiot" I whispered under my breath and smacked myself in the forehead and shut my door.


	4. chapter 4

**Hiya y'all! Heres another chapter for you lovelies, sorry it took a bit, comments are appreciated** **J**

 **Nephthys:**

I woke up from a well needed full night's sleep, it was glorious. I was so comfortable in my huge canopy bed that I didn't want to get out, until I realized today was the day our real punishment began. I figured I better get a head start on packing and preparation for our island vacation (I wish)

I climbed out of my sheets and immediately felt the warmth leave me, giving me goosebumps from the sudden cold. I walked to my closet and picked my biggest duffel bag (who knew how long I'd be gone and how much I needed to pack) I neatly folded 5 different outdoorsy appropriate outfits and neatly put them in my bag, as well as a few get ready morning supplies. I zipped it up and placed it neatly on my bed, got dressed and ready for the day.

"ah, nice and prepared as always" I said happily to myself. My stomach growled something fierce and I decided breakfast would be a good idea.

 **Set:**

I figured packing could wait because I needed some food and quick, I brushed my teeth and didn't bother to change or do my hair. I headed downstairs to get some grub and was shocked to find neph already changed and ready for the day, geez that's woman's so put together. One of the many attributes I admire about her.

"hey beautiful" I said with a wink as I stepped past her and towards the fridge

"set" she said coldly acknowledging me. Ouch. I grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster, turned the dial and waited.

"excuse me" Neph said politely as she tried to reach past me and grab the box of marshmallow Maties. I grabbed the box and held it just out of reach of her

"need this?' I asked

"set please" she pleaded and tried to grab it, I was quicker and moved my arm up so it was above our heads

"Cmon dear you gotta be quicker than that" I smirked

"grr" she huffed and folded her arms over her chest obviously annoyed

"hey pouty you just have to jump" I teased. Just as my toast popped up from the toaster

"forget it, you can have the maties" She said as she grabbed my toast and took a big bite

"Hey!" I said with a laugh and put the box down

"bleh! Whole wheat?! Gross" she said throwing the toast on the table and sat back down at the table smiling. I laughed and joined her at the table taking the seat just across from her.

"are you two done with your moment yet, or can we eat now without gagging" Horus teased, I hadn't realized he was sitting on the cabinet this whole time.

"oh stop"Neph said, and I couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she blushed. Then I realized being sent away to the island means I get to spend more time with her, now it was my turn to blush


End file.
